


Upcoming Fanfic!

by Wannabe_Antagonist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, DNF, Fantasy, George - Freeform, I haven't decided the ending yet, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, M/M, Many chapters, Quackity - Freeform, but it'll be happy, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, i think, idk what else to tag, just click the post, long story, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabe_Antagonist/pseuds/Wannabe_Antagonist
Summary: This itself is not a fanfic, but I am currently creating one! I am making this post as a way to announce it and as a way to accept suggestions! The fanfic is a Fantasy one, and the first chapter will be released hopefully soon! I have never written a fanfic before but first times a charm I guess haha. I will be posting updates about it on my Twitter (@WannabeAntagon1 ) as frequently as I can.There are more details in the post!
Kudos: 1





	Upcoming Fanfic!

**Author's Note:**

> This itself is not a fanfic, but I am currently creating one! I am making this post as a way to announce it and as a way to accept suggestions! The fanfic is a Fantasy one, and the first chapter will be released hopefully soon! I have never written a fanfic before but first times a charm I guess haha. I will be posting updates about it on my Twitter (@WannabeAntagon1 ) as frequently as I can.

(Sorry for bad spelling Im in a rush)

This itself is not a fanfic, but I am currently creating one! I am making this post as a way to announce it and as a way to accept suggestions! The fanfic is a Fantasy one, and the first chapter will be released hopefully soon! I have never written a fanfic before but first times a charm I guess haha. I will be posting updates about it on my Twitter (@WannabeAntagon1 ) as frequently as I can.

This story will be a Fantasy story that includes MANY of the DreamSMP characters. The ships that it will contain are Dream x George, Sapnap x Quackity x Karl (Because poly relationships are VALID), and other ones that I have yet to decide on. This story will include Royal George, Knight Dream and Sapnap, Protective Sapnap, SO MUCH ANGST, mentions of characters deaths in the past, Mental health struggles and much more!

I would also like to point out that any sexualities the characters hold are purely fictional. I respect there real sexual identities and if they say they are uncomfortable with this I will take the story down immediatly. 

This story doesn't line up with the DreamSMP's plot totally, and takes place BEFORE Techno and Dream f*cking obliterated L'manburg. 

Thank you so much for reading this, it really means a lot to me! I am new to the fanfic writers community, so Im sorry for any mistakes I make! Once again, thank you all^^

To see when my story comes out, check my Twitter or just follow my ao3 account! I have no set date at the moment, but I will hopefully soon!

(My editor is L3viathan on a03 and @Demiboysnake on twitter!)


End file.
